Singularity
by TheCareBear
Summary: AU. In 2046, the Singularity Event occurs and Humanity is melded together into one mind. In an effort to ease tensions between the Organics and the Humans, a platform known as 'Shepard' is sent on a peacekeeping mission. However, little do the Humans realize of the great danger waiting in the depths of Dark Space or of the even grander evil lurking just beyond the Galaxy.
1. Beginnings

**I own Cass Abenex and Gnaeus Quntillius, all else to Bioware.**

 **A/N...**

 **So, I read a fic about a robot Shepard loving Garrus a while ago and I just finish Just Haven't Met You Yet, so I've felt inspired to return to Mass Effect. This is going to be a long fic, that will feature some things from other failed Mass Effect fics I've done.**

 **Warning: Exposition.**

* * *

 **August 1** **st** **, 2183**

The Human race stands united. In 2046, Eric Milderson became the first member of the organic humans to meld his mind with the super intelligence Adam. Adam infected the internet and the long awaited Singularity Event happened. With synthetics rising up around the globe, the organics were given the option to join this glorious revolution. Many in humanity eagerly joined and the world was united as one. The biological limitations were gone and the infinite possibility of advancement stood before this young race.

Overnight, the old problems of Organic Earth were gone. Poverty was eliminated, racism and sexism became a thing of the past, and life improved for the great many. The only limit left is the limit of the imagination. From 2046 onwards, mankind rocketed out of their tiny home on Earth and into the galaxy at large. They settled on the moon, then Mars, then even Titan and Pluto. In 2057, they terraformed each of their colonies breathing life onto formerly barren worlds. By 2066, they built a Dyson Sphere around the sun, harvesting the energy to power the entire solar system. By 2100, the entire solar system was colonized with several billion organic-synthetic humans on each planet.

In 2125, humans found the Mass Relay and reversed engineered the technology in record time. As such, when the Turians stumbled across them in 2157, they were greeted with a large force of warships and fierce biotics. However, a platform managed to bring peace to the warring sides. And so, with that first contact, humans were greeted onto the galactic stage with fear and awe.

Most of the organics beyond the Sol system greeted the humans with a mix of fear, respect, and awe. Some other races hated the humans and lead several raids on their colonies. The Quarians feared the humans, pulling as far from their systems as possible and even shooting at their scouting ships. They told the human emissaries that they were not welcomed around the Quarians and that they wished to be left alone. The humans understood and pulled all contact from Quarian space, leaving them three systems of room between them.

By 2183, the situation had not improved with the Organics and the Organic-Synthetic Humans. The Geth got along very well with the humans. The two were fast friends, signing an alliance shortly after their meeting. But with the others, there was this sense of distance between them. The organics feared the humans, thinking that they were there to conquer. The humans did not want that. If any organic wanted to join their collective, so be it, but they were not there to conquer.

So, to facilitate peace, the Council races worked with the humans to make a state-of-the-art ship and crewed it with members of each race. While the humans only sent a few platforms—citing that a handful of platforms can do the work of twice its size—one platform stood out in particular. It was called 'Shepard' and it would make peace between the races.

The Shepard platform opens its eyes, exiting sleep mode. It dislodges itself from its charging station, casting its golden eyes about charging hold, where the other humans sleep. Ten other humans stand silently, their eyes closed and a slight hum in the air. Even asleep, the humans are all connected to the same hive-mind, experiencing sensations from thousands of light-years away. The Shepard is unique amongst its people. It is able to quiet the hive-mind, to appear more personal and organic.

The Shepard turns and exits the charging hold, entering the elevator and descending to the CIC. Upon entering the room, the other organics fall silent. The Asari, Salarian, and Turian crew members turn to look at the human platform. Their eyes scan up the athletic humanoid body which is pure white. No hair on the body with a very human face. Wires and cables uncovered by the white metal are at the neck and joints of the platform. No ears, but large round speakers built into the side of the head; clearly male, from the flat chest and masculine facial structure. Blinking at the silence, The Shepard looks at several members, who rush back to work and avoid the platform's gaze.

Ignoring the crew, The Shepard moves towards the Asari Captain. "Good morning, Captain Abenex," the platform says in a soothing male voice. "This platform will speak for the Collective."

Gulping, Captain Cass Abenex nods slowly to the human before her. "I…uh…see." Coughing, she clears her throat and stands up straighter. "Tell me, Shepard, what is the mission of your people?"

The Shepard smiles. The action unnerves Cass greatly. "Our mission is to facilitate a peaceful co-existence with the other organic and synthetic races. Despite what the Batarians and the Vorcha say, we are not here to conquer or assimilate anyone. If an organic wishes to join our Collective, we are all the more happy to assist. But," The Shepard holds up a single, ivory finger, "we do inform them of what that means."

"And what does that mean?" Cass asks, crossing her arms over her chest. Her cool blue eyes scan over the body of Shepard, occasionally peeking glances at its gold eyes.

"Joining our Collective is not a matter to be taken lightly." The Shepard folds its arms behind its back. "It means the surrender of the biological limitations that organic evolution had placed upon us. It means that one must no longer be attached to a single body, but to a multitude. Members of the Collective still use organic bodies for the purpose of reproduction, but our children are not attached to the Collective until a certain age. We have achieved immortality of the mind, but with the sacrifice of the body." The Shepard fixes Cass with a piercing stare, seemingly freezing her in place. "Any organic who wishes to join must accept these terms."

"And what of your children who don't wish to join?" Cass whispers, lowering her arms.

The Shepard holds its gaze with Cass. It tilts its head to the side and offers a quick smirk, before lowering its eyes. "They are free to leave, of course. We give them a ship and supplies. If they decide later that they wish to join, we will welcome them back with open arms."

"And what of the rumors of a rouge sect of Humans? Those who are purely organic?" A new voice says, entering the conversation.

Cass turns towards the new voice, gazing upon Gnaeus Quntillius, the Turian representative on this peacekeeping mission. Her eyes dance up his green and red armor, resting on his tan scales and grey eyes. The Shepard also looks at the Turian, inclining its head at him. "Commander Quntillius, a good morning to you."

"Answer the question, platform," Gnaeus barks out. "Are these rumors true?"

The Shepard purses its lips and its eyes become unfocused. After several moments, the golden eyes sharpen on the Turian. "Apologies for the delay, this platform was communicating with the Collective on the nature of your question. And your answer is this: it is just a rumor. The Batarians wish to paint us as uncaring synthetics that forcibly assimilate organics or kill those who do not wish to join. This is untrue. We do admit that there are some organic humans left somewhere in the galaxy, either as children who did not wish to join or the remnants of those who did not join Adam. But a rouge sect of Humans that use terror strikes on Collective worlds and call for the destruction of Adam is a pure myth. The Collective would suggest that you disregard the opinion of the Batarians."

Gnaeus crosses his arms over his chest. "Harsh words for a peace loving race."

The Shepard shrugs its shoulders. "We do not like being made villains out of. Besides, despite our synthetic bodies, our minds are still organic and we still harbor emotions. The Batarians have waged minor war against us since our exit from the Sol System, so we put little stock in their words."

The Turian commander uncrosses his arms and places them behind his back. He paces before the human, his mandibles flaring out into a sneer. "So, you hold grudges against the other races. Why haven't you gone to war with the Batarians fully? Your military is as nearly as strong as the military of my people. You could easily crush them."

The Shepard grins. "Then that would be playing into the rumor they spread about us."

Gnaeus frowns, his mandibles fluttering. He crosses his arms over his chest as Cass begins to speak again. "Shepard, why do you look different from your people?" She asks, with her hands on her hips.

The Shepard turns its gaze from Gnaeus to Cass. "It is simple, Captain Abenex. I am unique because I can limit my contact with the Collective."

At this Gnaeus speaks up again. "Then that means your people can be cured?"

The Shepard fixes Gnaeus with a piercing stare. "Be careful, Commander. It's beginning to sound like you dislike humans." The platform says this quietly, the contempt clear in its voice.

The Turian drops his arms and steps forward menacingly. "What I dislike is synthetics playing at organics. The fusion of the two is unnatural."

The Shepard frowns and steps closer, dropping its arms to its side, flexing its fingers. "Do you really want to make an enemy out of us? As you said, our military is equal to yours."

"What I want are your people to choose one state to live in. Either Organic or Synthetic. Not both." Gnaeus spits his words at Shepard, his mandibles clicking together hard.

"We cannot do that," The Shepard spits back. "We cannot change who we are, any more than you choosing to be Salarian or Asari. But given you attitude, the Collective thinks you are acting less Turian and more like the Vorcha."

Gnaeus snarls and grips the collar of the platform, growling in rage. "Why you little—."

"Enough!" Cass shouts, pushing in between the two. "I will not have crew members fighting each other on my ship!" She points at Gnaeus. "Commander, go cool off in the main battery." She turns to Shepard, who has gotten a faraway look in its eyes. "And you, you will not incite anymore violence on my ship. Are we clear?"

The Shepard blinks back to the ship, turning to address the Captain. "Captain Abenex, one of our colonies has just come under attack. Eden Prime." It pauses, as if listening to a running commentary. "Members of the Collective report that . . . the Geth are attacking, accompanied by a large ship." Breaking away from the Captain, The Shepard strides over to the galaxy map in the center of the CIC. Its white fingers tap away at the controls. It opens the tip of one finger and inserts it into the console. The galaxy map disappears and is replaced with the holographic image of the town of Eden Prime.

As the crew gathers to see the spectacle, The Shepard offers running commentary. "As shown here, the blue dots indicate Collective members who are still active. The grey dots are dead/inactive members of the Collective. The red dots are the attacking Geth forces." On the holographic map, several blue dots engage red dots scattered about the town. The dots are still for moments, until some red dots vanish and blue dots turn into grey dots. "Given current estimates, the Geth will overrun the town in four hours and thirty six minutes. The closest Collective ship is five hours and twenty minutes away. We are the closest vessel to the colony. If we leave now, we will arrive at the colony within the hour." The Shepard turns to Cass. "Captain, what are your orders?"

Cass turns to the front of the ship. "Helmsman! Set a course for Eden Prime." Turning back to The Shepard, she nods her head. "Shepard, suit up. You're going to be part of the ground team."

The Shepard nods its head, a brief look of gratitude coming into its eyes. "Aye, aye, Captain."


	2. Eden Prime

**I own Cass Abenex and Gnaeus Quntillius, all else to Bioware**

 **A/N...**

 **Hoo boy, am I AUing the hell outta this**

 **Warning: fighting, death, and AUness**

* * *

Commander Gnaeus Quntillius sneers over at the human platform called Shepard. Attached to the platform is a set of hard, white armor. The crest of the Collective—which is two hands, one organic and one synthetic, clasped in the symbol of unity—rests on the upper left breast. In the hands of the platform is a standard human rifle, as white as the rest of Shepards' outfit. The Turian commander had heard rumors about the Collective's weapons. Turning to Shepard, he clears his throat before speaking. "Shepard, is it true that the Collective does not use ammunition in the traditional sense?"

The platform turns its head to the Turian, nodding quickly. "Yes. The Collective uses standard ammunition for other projects, so weapons have been developed that fire lasers at a high velocity. But they are still in the experimental stage. This platform has access to such weapons to test." Shepard motions to the buildings of Eden Prime before them. "The Collective believes that this is as good a time as any to conduct tests." Shepard smirks before flipping a switch on the rifle, switching on the device. A low hum can be heard around the rifle.

Harumping, Gnaeus turns to look at the Salarian companion. Dr. Mordin Solus nods back at the Commander, checking his pistol and rifle. "Interesting. Human technology more advance than realized. Must make notes if we survive." Mordin sniffs. "Day already looking up."

Gnaeus groans, rubbing his head to stall the migraine. Gripping his rifle, he turns back to Shepard. "Alright, platform, you're on point. This is your town." Hearing footsteps behind him, Gnaeus turns his head to find the Spectre Nihlus looking at the trio with a bemused look on his face. Gnaeus inclines his head. "Nihlus will be going ahead of us to conduct his own mission for the Council."

Nihlus nods at the group. "Shepard. It is good to finally meet you, although I wish it was under better circumstances."

Shepard nods its head at Nihlus. "Spectre. This platform has not met you personally, but it does know of you, as you have met with other members of the Collective. Still, it is glad to finally meet you."

Nihlus smirks, his mandibles twitching. "I'll catch up with you later." Nihlus inclines his head before running off ahead. Just moments later, Shepard and the others head off to the large spires of Eden Prime. The green grass leading up to the town complex contrasts greatly with the harsh grey of the concrete, steel, and glass. Large spires jut out of the ground, stretching hundreds of miles into the air. Inside the towers hold hundreds of thousands of individual charging pods where members of the Collective recharge their synthetic bodies. And just beside these technological monstrosities sit playgrounds, parks, and smaller houses more akin to cottages in the countryside.

"Shepard," Mordin calls out, pointing to the cottages. "Why the contrasting architecture? Smaller homes provide what purpose? Remnants of former occupants?"

"No, Dr. Solus," Shepard says. "The smaller homes are for the reproducing members of the Collective. Our studies have indicated that it is cruel to children to raise them in the Spires. They need room to run and grow. They need to have the sunlight on their skin and feel the dirt under their nails. Active children are happy children."

"And it's not cruel to raise children in an environment where there is the constant reminder of what they'll become?" Gnaeus spits at Shepard.

"Is it cruel to raise children around their family, Commander?" Shepard sneers this at Gnaeus.

Gnaeus stops and turns to Shepard. He points one of his talons at him, staring into his gold eyes. "Not all families are worth joining," he hisses before turning on his heel and heading back into the action. Wave after wave of Geth come at the trio as they step over dead and inactive members of the Collective. Next to the group, one of the cottages burns and the smell of charred corpses hangs in the air. In the distance, a large black ship rockets off the planet, exiting into the cold vacuum of space above.

* * *

Nihlus bounds up the platform, heading for the tram that leads to the Prothean dig site. He raises his weapon, sweeping the area as he dives behind a metal crate. Peering around the crate, Nihlus raises his pistol, approaching the lone figure standing before him. The other turns and Nihlus is greeted with his mentor, Saren. "Saren!" He lowers his pistol, comforted and confused by the friendly sight. "What are you doing here?"

Saren turns, an odd look coming into his eyes. "The Council determined that you needed more help and so I graciously volunteered."

Nihlus nods his head, slipping his pistol into his holder. "Thank the Spirits. The situation is bad here. The Geth are overrunning Collective forces." Nihlus explains to Saren, as his mentor turns and pulls out his pistol, coming up behind his student and friend.

"It's alright, Nihlus. Everything is under control." Saren says soothingly. He raises the pistol to Nihlus' head. His talon curls around the trigger and just as he is about to kill the Spectre before him, a voice shouts out in protest.

A dockworker jumps up from out of cover and begins to yell. "Spectre Nihlus! Saren is going to kill you!" At hearing these words, Nihlus turns and smacks the weapon out of Sarens' hands. Snarling, Saren throws a punch, to which Nihlus counters. The two Spectres fight, each punching or kicking the other. Saren head-butts Nihlus, staggering his student, giving him time to dive for the gun. Saren fires several rounds into the dockworker, killing the human. Saren turns back to Nihlus. "This ends now, Nihlus!"

Nihlus grips Sarens' arm, pushing the pistol into the air, as Saren fires. Pressed close, Nihlus head-butts his teacher, trying to throw him off balance. But, as if filled with some unholy spirit, Saren shrugs off his attack and struggles over the pistol, trying desperately to lower it and kill his student. Slowly, inch by inch, Saren begins to lower the pistol. A wide grin nearly splits his face in two. But before he can complete his master's will, a new voice rings out.

"Spectre Saren," Shepard shouts, raising its laser rifle. "Lower your pistol and surrender!"

Snarling in rage, Saren pushes Nihlus to the side and goes to fire at his student. "This is not how it was supposed to happen!"

With lightening reflexes due only to its robotic body, Shepard fires its rifle, shooting the pistol out of Saren's hand. "You are disarmed, Saren. Lay down or this platform will make you!"

Huffing in rage, Saren stands rigid. His hands rest at his side and his eyes shift around. He looks at the human platform in front to him, to the Turian commander at his right, to his student, Nihlus at his left, and finally to the Salarian taking up a position on his flank. Slowly, Saren raises his hands and goes to his knees. "I guess you win this round, human," he whispers softly. He interlocks his talons behind his head, bowing his head as Nihlus cuffs his former teacher.

Gnaeus and Mordin come out from their positions to keep their weapons trained on Saren. Nihlus approaches Shepard with a look of gratitude on his face. "Shepard. Thank the Spirits you came when you did. A little longer and I might not be here."

Shepard smiles and inclines its head. "It was Powell that alerted this platform to your trouble," it says, motioning to the dead human. "But this platform is happy to serve."

Gnaeus places a talon to his ear, listening to the communication system. Growling, he pulls his gun off of Saren and stomps over to Shepard and Nihlus. "Platform," he hisses. "Didn't your Collective say that a sect of organic humans was just a rumor?"

Shepard nods its head. "Yes, they are a rumor."

"Well, your rumor just sent us a message." Gnaeus pulls out a small data pad and presses a button to activate the holo-transceiver. The video begins to play.

On the screen an organic human stands solemnly. Behind him the vastness of empty space stretches outwards. The human is clothed in a royal blue vest with gold trimmings. His head is bald, save for a tight crew cut of black hair and his hands are bare save a wedding ring. His right breast is covered in medals and decorations of military performance. "Greetings to the Galaxy. My name is Admiral David Anderson and I represent the last free, organic humans uncontrolled by the vicious and vile AI called Adam.

"In 2046, Eric Milderson became the first victim of a rouge and dangerous AI called Adam. The machine took over Milderson, and forced him to uplink Adam's matrix onto the internet, where it infected the globe. Robots hunted humans in the streets and forced children to live in cages until they came of age to be assimilated. Any human who fought back or resisted was killed. My ancestors fought a long war against these machines and were forced into a tactical retreat in 2049, fleeing into our colony ships.

"Eventually we settled in a new home and plotted our return to free mankind from the grips of the collectivist machine and to restore individuality. That time has come. With other children who have fled the home world and raids against Collective worlds, we have reversed engineered their technology. And, as I speak this to you, human warships are bombarding Collective worlds, fighting our way back to Earth and the center of Adam. Humanity once flew too close to the Sun and we burned out our wings. We let technology run rampant and it destroyed us. But Cerberus stands ready avenge humanity and free them of the control of Adam.

"And to all other peoples in the Galaxy: either join us against the Collective or get out of our way. And if you would dare to help those robots who play at being organic, then you would be considered an enemy of humanity and treated as such. For the glory of the Human Race and the destruction of Adam!" The video cuts out and a Cerberus warship warps into the skies above Eden Prime.

Looking up from the data pad and onto the warship firing at the town below it, Shepard seems to sigh heavily. "Well . . . shit," it mumbles under its 'breath'.


End file.
